Ten Years Later
by Martin III
Summary: -SF CD- Ten years after the events of Shining Force: Sword of Hajya, some old friends reunite. And Deanna has an issue dating back eight years that he'd like resolved.


_Author's Notes:_

As is becoming a habit for me, while this story refers to subplots in my other Shining Force CD fics, I've included appropriate context so that new readers won't be confused.

The milieu and characters of this fanfic are property of Sega. This story is set ten years after Shining Force CD Book 3.

* * *

Ten Years Later

plot and script - Martin III

* * *

Eric paused a moment to stretch - a deliberate, exaggerated stretch, directed at straightening out his forelegs to the maximum while crouching his hindlegs.

"W-woah!" Jaha yelped, as Eric's movement sent him sliding off his equine back. He managed to hit the ground squarely on his head, which, luckily, was still wearing his protective pot. "Ow!" he said, removing the pot so he could rub at the now tender spot on his noggin. "What's the big idea?"

"I warned you that it was time to get off," Eric returned. "I'm not going to be seen as a beast of burden in front of our friends. Frankly, the only reason I let you ride on me at all," - his lip curled in disgust at the phrase "ride on me" - "...is because I didn't feel like waiting for you on your little stumps of legs."

"What! You take that back, you -"

"Hold it, pals," Luke said, stepping in between them. "We're good friends, remember? You don't want them to see us fighting, do you?" He lay a hand on Jaha's head to heal the bruise. "Eric's right, Jaha; he did warn you to get off. And Eric, don't make fun of Jaha's legs. He can move faster than most humans, you know."

"...Indeed," Eric admitted. "My apologies. It's just... You don't seem to understand how galling it is for a centaur to have someone riding on him."

"Yeah, well," Jaha said bashfully, replacing his pot. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it never used to bother you."

"That was when we were young. These days, I have more pride in myself."

"Okay." The dwarf grinned. "Look at us now: Eric too proud to let someone ride him, and Luke being the peacemaker!"

"It's just for today," Luke said, once again marching forward. "We want to impress them, don't we?"

"Yeah... I guess we do." He paused. "But, I mean... they're still our buds, right? We should be able to be ourselves."

"Hold that thought." Eric shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked across the tall grasses to the distant homestead. "I believe I see Deanna coming to meet us."

"Really?" Jaha launched into a dwarven sprint, hopping from one foot to the other in three-feet leaps. "Hey! Deanna! It's yer old buds!" In a few seconds, he was crashing through the grasses, disappearing from his companions' sight.

"He really can move faster than most humans," Eric grinned.

"Well, come on, let's go," Luke said, striding after Jaha.

Eric broke into a gentle trot. He could easily outpace Luke, but chose to remain at his friend's side. While he was as eager to see Deanna as anyone, to go careening ahead while leaving one's friends in the dust would be thoroughly unbecoming of one with his refined blood. It was a shame that Jaha didn't see fit to follow the same etiquette, but Eric could hardly criticize him for that. After all, for all his royal blood, there was a time when he'd behaved no better.

In a few moments, they came upon Jaha. He had a scowl on his face. "Yer eyesight's goin', Eric. Seriously."

"I beg your pardon?"

The dwarf jerked his thumb towards a figure standing a few yards behind him. "_That's_ Deanna? Yeah, if Deanna was about ten years old, and a girl."

"Hello?" the brown-haired girl said as she approached. Eric blushed at the visual confirmation of his mistake. At least the resemblance was more than a bit striking. Like Deanna, she was skinny, with soft eyes, and a modest stance. "You're my dad's friends, aren't you? I'm Carla."

"Apologies for our rude entrance, miss Carla," Eric said, with a courteous bend of his foreleg. "I am Sir Eric, the man before you is Sir Jaha, and this is Sir Luke."

Carla gave him a perplexed look. Jaha coughed and slapped a hand on her back. "Don't mind him; he's always like that. Boy, kiddo, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you! I remember when you weren't even up to my chest!"

"Thanks," she said, turning back in the direction she came from. "It's nice to meet you all. C'mon, my parents are waiting for you guys."

"Don't remember me, huh?" Jaha said, hopping after her. "That's okay. We only met once."

"How did _you_ ever get to be my dad's friend? He's so quiet and you're so _loud_."

Jaha winced, and Luke guffawed. Eric just shook his head and said, "That's a long story, one I'm not surprised to learn that your parents find you too young to be told just yet."

"Okay..." Carla ventured. For a few moments, the only conversation was Jaha and Luke's helpless giggling. Then she said, "Anyway, here we are." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Mom! Dad! Your friends are here!"

There were the sounds of domestic commotion from the house, and the door broke open to permit a seeming avalanche of children to emerge. Eric counted four of them, two of each gender. He tried to take in their individual characteristics, but this was impossible while they were shooting out of the house in one solid mass, faces bobbing up and down.

"They're here! They're here!"

"I wanna see the centaur!"

"Quit pushin', Josh!"

"Hey! Hey! I got something to show you! Wanna -"

Their clamor was cut off by a familiar female command, "Amy! Joshua! Dusty! Dawn! You've completely ignored your manners! Despicable!" The children's faces drooped from jubilant excitement to bitter shame. "Get back inside, right now!"

As they shuffled inside, Eric heard the voice of an adult male, but it was too low to make out. The moment after, his old friend and brother-in-arms stepped outside.

"Sorry about that," Deanna said, rubbing the back of his head while gazing down and to the left. He wore a loose white cloth shirt with long sleeves and pants splattered with spilled food and mud. His face was firmer than Eric remembered, not nearly as soft, but his stance and overall appearance seemed unchanged by the years. "The kids always get so... rambunctious around visitors."

"_I_ wasn't being rambunctious, daddy!" Carla objected with obvious pride.

He nodded. "I know, Carla. You're a very good girl. Now go inside and help mommy out, alright?" He bent down and kissed her on the brow as she moved to obey.

"Hey, hey! Is that any way to greet your old buds?" Jaha burst out, hopping forward to clap Deanna's loosely-hanging left hand in both of his. "Come on now, show a little cheer, huh? And hey, we would've been glad to see your kids goin' a little crazy over us!"

"Well..." he said, pushing forth a gentle smile. "I appreciate that, but Natasha and me... are trying to teach them manners, so..."

"Yeesh, you two've become nothing but hopeless dorks," Luke jibbed, but the friendly slap he gave Deanna's arm belied his uncivil remark.

Still, Eric felt it was time for him to make up for his companions' lack of delicacy. He stepped forward and offered his right hand to Deanna. "I understand," he said as they shook. "It is important to keep children disciplined, so that they may grow to become adults of dignity and strong morals. Good to see you again, my dear brother-in-arms. It's been too long."

"Has it ever!" Jaha jumped in. "Last time I saw you, you only had three kids."

"But... it's been especially long since I've seen you, Eric," Deanna noted.

"My duties, and my children, have kept me busy. I'm typically not at leave to take long vacations in Iom, or to stop by Castle Cypress on the occasions when you and Natasha have visited there."

"Say," Luke said, "...aren't we gonna join the old fearless leader too? That was her ordering the kids around, wasn't it?"

"Well..." Deanna looked back at the house. "I guess she's probably done lecturing the children... But I actually... wanted to talk to you three alone for a while. If... that's alright?"

"Well, we can at least say 'hi' to her quick, right?" Jaha said.

"Indeed, I should think she'd be offended if we didn't," Eric said.

"Um... You see..." Deanna struggled.

But Luke and Jaha didn't have the patience for whatever objection he was trying to phrase politely. They strode past Deanna, Luke opened the door, and they poked their heads in.

"Hey! Natasha!" Luke barked. "Can we come in, or - Ouch!"

He and Jaha tumbled back out, little Joshua wielding a little hand shovel and crying, "I got him! I got him! I'll protect you from the evil intruding monster, mommy!"

"Hey, hey," Deanna said, snatching his son by the wrists. "We don't hit people with metal things, Joshua. Give me that."

"Awww..." he said as Deanna took the shovel from him. "I was just havin' fun. You ruin everything, da- Ow!" His mother grabbed him by the ear and was pulling him back towards her.

"You get back in here, Johsua," she growled. Once he had sulked back inside, her mother turned her smile to their visitors. Her face was weary, her clothes thoroughly stained, and her figure a bit more saggy than Eric remembered, but that smile was as warm and blissful as any she'd ever made. "I'm sorry... Eric, Luke, Jaha. I'm so glad you all came. I'm a little busy with the kids right now, though, so would you mind just catching up with Deanna for a while?"

"I could look after them for a while, if you want..." Deanna offered.

She shook her head. "Amber is going to want to be fed any minute now. Besides, I know it's you they really came to see. Go on."

Deanna voiced no objection, but simply kissed her and headed off, gesturing for the other men to follow. Eric guessed that he and Natasha had planned the visit this way beforehand. However, he also got the feeling that Deanna was taking the three of them off of Natasha's hands as much as she was taking the children off his hands.

* * *

"I'm sorry... Eric, did you mention you had children earlier?" Deanna asked. His centaur friend nodded. "When were you... married?"

"Six years ago. It took me a while to settle my wild ways and enter the world of high society properly, but fate was kind to me, and the first noblewoman I courted accepted my marriage proposal."

"...Oh."

The four of them walked on under an odd silence. "Is something wrong?" Eric ventured.

"No, it's just... Somehow I always imagined... you and Dawn would..."

"Dawn?" Eric adopted a musing expression. "She is a fine woman, certainly - a woman of courage, grace, and integrity beyond compare. But she has no lineage, and it would not do for me to dilute my royal blood." He shrugged. "Besides, I'm astounded that you didn't notice, but she's never liked me. If I had courted her, she'd only have been annoyed at my suit. But it is a pity that she is still unmarried."

"Still?"

"Yeah, who'd have thought old Dawny would still be a maid after I'd been hitched?" Luke smirked. "All that beauty, and no one wants to join hands with her."

"Not true," Eric objected. "She's turned down at least two suitors - far more than that if you believe the rumors. The trouble is, any common centaur who isn't intimidated by her beauty and prestige must, of necessity, be too arrogant and egotistical to suit her. She is, quite ironically, too desirable a maid for anyone to claim her."

"Aw, she'll find someone some day," Jaha said. "Even if she doesn't, Dawn's the toughest girl I know - you ask me, she doesn't need a husband."

"Easily said, but to give up having a legacy, a continuation of one's bloodline, is not something to be taken likely," Eric frowned. "Even if I married my wife for practical reasons, I do care for her, and I am certainly glad to have children. I hope that Dawn, too, will eventually see the good in the familial path."

Deanna looked at Eric; he appeared much more the inheritor of the royal blood he had so often spoken of in their youths. "...You've changed, Eric."

"Yeah, he's turned into a bit of a stiff," Luke remarked, and delivered a light knuckle to the centaur's side. "He can still take a good joke, though, even if he doesn't tell any himself anymore. He's still our old pal."

Eric smiled. "All I've done is learn to take my responsibilities seriously, and present myself in a manner befitting the royal blood in my veins. That changes nothing of the friendship that we formed through our foolish antics of the past."

"Yeah, we love you too, Eric," Jaha said, taking a few hops in order to fully catch up with the rest of the group. "But how about you, Deanna? How many kids have you and Natasha got now, anyway?"

"Seven," he answered. "Not counting the one Natasha's carrying right now."

Luke whistled. "Boy, you and the little lady have been busy, huh?"

"No, just lucky. We haven't had problems conceiving, and we haven't... lost any."

"Now, wait a minute," Jaha said, scratching his jaw. "Didn't you tell me the two of you were only planning on having six kids?"

"Yes. That's what we decided... right when we were married." He smiled, at once amused at his own foolishness and thankful to whichever god had proved him and Natasha wrong. "But you can't plan children. When two people love each other, they just happen."

Luke sniggered. "I'm pretty sure there's a little something else involved."

Deanna's face hardened. "Details like that are none of your business, Luke."

"Isn't taking care of them all a little much, though?"

"We manage," he shrugged. "The older children help out with a lot of things. Hindel is... working in the garden right now. That's why he couldn't greet you earlier. And Carla is starting to... look after the others. It's not easy giving each and every one of them the attention they need, but... it's very rewarding."

"Okay, okay, enough! You're making me jealous. I mean, yeesh! Married, seven kids, and you've got no problems?"

"I didn't say that. For one thing, I... I'm not a good disciplinarian. Natasha is. And... she doesn't like having to play the bad guy all the time. Also..." He stopped, and turned to look at the garden where Hindel was working. "Natasha and I had... a pretty big argument about religion."

"An argument? You?!" Jaha said, half-joking at most.

"The gods are bigger than either of us. Which ones we choose to follow... defines our sense of right and wrong."

"That can't be true. You follow Iom, the guy who tried to kill all of us, but you're not into the whole killing people for power thing."

Deanna shook his head. "Iom... isn't that simple. Natasha still doesn't like it, though... She accepted my worshiping Iom, but she didn't want our children raised that way. She got so upset about it she... started crying. I felt horrible."

Luke sighed in mock despair, a very deliberately knowing expression on his face. "I guess she got her way, then."

"She... probably could have, if she really wanted. I guess in the end, she didn't want us raising our children in a way we weren't both comfortable with. We compromised. We're raising them in the Way of the Light, but we won't tell them not to worship Iom as well."

"Still sounds like she got her way."

Deanna's gaze was still focused mainly on Hindel. "Actually, she's unhappy with how it turned out, and I don't blame her. Hindel... well, he's... he's become quite the devotee of Iom."

"Oh boy," Jaha muttered.

"He insists on attending worship rites once a week. He's even asked to see human sacrifices, though Natasha and I forbid it, and I've explained to him how forcing people to be sacrificed is wrong. I think he understands, but for a boy his age to be so religiously devout... it's almost unnatural." He turned away from his son at last and gave his friends a significant look. "His behavior has Natasha worrying about Brehen's prophecy again."

"Oh yeah. The one where your son takes over the world and kills you both?"

"Well, you have Brehen prisoner, do you not? Press him for more details," Eric suggested.

"He doesn't even know enough for us to be sure it's Hindel who is 'the Cloud of Iom' and not one of our other children," Deanna said. "Natasha keeps hoping for a helpful vision from him... I just hope she'll forget the thing entirely. It's nonsense." He clenched a fist. "She even suspects that May did something to Hindel to make him act this way while she was under Iom's control. If I could go back in time, I swear I'd kill Brehen before he could start all of this."

"Easy, my friend," Eric said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"...I'm sorry. It's just... Natasha shouldn't have to have worries like that on her head. She's been the most wonderful mother who ever lived. Our children are all going to grow up to be very good people. In her heart, Natasha knows that, but she doubts herself too much."

Luke's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, can we have a chat with the kid? I've always wanted to have a heart-to-heart with an Iom worshiper."

The thought of Luke chatting up _any_ of his children made Deanna cringe inside. "Actually, if none of you mind... I have something I want to investigate, and... the three of you could really be a help."

"What is it?" Eric asked.

He picked at his left arm for a moment, unsure where to begin. "...You remember that agent of my brother's who helped us out in the war against Iom? After the war, he... started protecting Natasha, Carla, and me. He saved Carla's life at least once, but he still would only let us know him as 'Dust', and our gratitude to him... only embarrassed him. He always tended to remain in the shadows, but for years now we haven't seen him at all. It's very sad for Natasha... after what he did, she considers him like a part of our family. So do I, really... and he's the only link I have left to my brother. I'd given up on him, thinking he must have gone to Iom's capital to work behind the scenes, but two days ago..." He squatted down. "Carla and Dawn were playing near the bushes here, by themselves. They... heard a noise, and when they looked in the bushes... they found a man there, dead. They assumed he was just asleep, thank Iom.

"I brought the body into town, and he was recognized as a local bandit. I think... his killer must have been Dust, protecting the girls. Carla says when they went to look into the bushes, they thought they saw a man running away. Ordinarily Dust would never leave a body for us to find, but if the girls heard him when he killed the man, it makes sense that he would flee."

"Huh? Flee from your little toddlers?" Jaha scratched at his head. "I don't get it."

"He wants to be alone. Why, I don't know... but it's an urge I can understand."

"So what is it you want of us?" Eric asked. "None of us knows any more about tracking than you do. And quite honestly, if this 'Dust' prefers to be alone, I think you'd be better off giving him what he wants."

"I don't think so. If Natasha had done the same for me on the day I left Castle Cypress, we'd have missed out on our life together." He pointed at the ground. "I found traces of footprints. They disappeared after a short while, but... I did notice they were heading in the direction of a farm not far from here. He could be staying there. If I approach by myself, he could slip away easily. With four of us, there's a chance... we could surround him."

"And if he resorts to violence to escape? How far should we go to subdue him?"

"Don't do _anything_ to subdue him. If he draws a weapon, just step out of his way. I don't want any of you hurt... that includes Dust. ...Um." He blushed in sudden embarrassment at his commanding tone. "...that is, if you're willing to help me."

"Ya have ta ask?" Jaha grinned.

They followed Deanna's lead to the farm in what began as an amiable silence, but at Jaha and Luke's instigation, became an atmosphere of light chatter about the recent happenings at Castle Cypress. The king and queen now had four children, sergeant Halron had led a unit in the apprehension of a clan of bandits and was promoted to lieutenant in charge of training new recruits as a result, Lana had unintentionally made herself the focus of a love triangle between two lords, and Alex had pulled a most amusing prank on Gregor.

As the chatter subsided for a moment, Eric said, "Deanna, I have a message to pass on. King Nicholas wants you to return to Iom's court. You are needed there."

Deanna cast interrogative looks at Luke and Jaha, but they held up their hands in defense, faces protesting ignorance of Eric's mission. He looked back to Eric. "I don't see how we're needed. Queen Gillian is already becoming comfortable with ruling Iom... Sir Edwin trained her well. The Warderer loyalists have mostly faded from sight. Even our foreign relations are getting better each year, thanks to Margo."

"I am fairly certain it is the good of Cypress that King Nicholas is concerned with, not Iom's. Queen Gillian has not opened up relations with Cypress to a satisfactory extent, and with Emild still taking a wary stance towards us, we cannot afford to be alienated by another nation."

"King Nicholas is never satisfied," he returned. "Cypress holds favored trading rights with Guardiana and Sharland, Tyber laps at his heels, and even Emild is under his influence... They're wary of him, but that just means they're too afraid to not do what he suggests most of the time. On top of all that, he wants to have a pawn in Iom?"

Eric was silent in thought for a moment. "You're not being fair, Deanna. His Majesty won't take advantage of Emild's fear; you know that as well as I do. You also know he isn't stupid enough to think you could be his pawn. He just wants you to be a voice of reason in Iom's court. Given the nation's historic instability, you may be needed in that respect. And there's always been a domino effect in world politics. If Iom turns against Cypress, Emild and Tyber are almost certain to jump in their ship. Besides... there's another factor contributing to King Nicholas's worry."

His eyes widened. "Are you saying... a nation alien to these regions may be invading?"

"Sorry, Deanna, but I am not permitted to be specific on the matter."

Luke snorted. "See what I mean about you being a stiff? You can't even share your secrets with your best friends!"

"They are not my secrets to share."

Deanna waved them both off. "It doesn't matter. I... I know I owe you... not just you, Eric, but all of my friends in Cypress... more than I can ever repay. But I won't have Natasha entangled in Iom's politics again. She put up with that for long enough, and served Cypress well beyond the call of duty. She deserves nothing but happiness now."

"If Natasha is your concern, consider what you can gain for her and yourself. Acting as a de facto ambassador between Cypress and Iom means you'll have King Nicholas's ear. You can prevent strife between the two nations, or at least ensure it doesn't touch your family. The best care for your children will -"

"Natasha and I are their parents," Deanna snapped. "They can't get any better care than the love they get for us. I won't divide my attentions from them just to guard against a war that we have no reason to believe will happen."

Eric looked at him a moment, then nodded. "Very well."

"You'll relay that to King Nicholas?"

"Don't look at me like that, Deanna. Yes, I've followed my king's orders; I would not be an honorable man if I did not. But I sincerely believe it would be the best for you and Natasha if you complied with his request." He clasped Deanna's shoulder. "If King Nicholas wanted someone to put his duty to Cypress over the good of you and your family, he'd have to find someone else."

"I... thank you. Sorry for having doubted you. It's just that you sound so... different."

Eric chuckled. "You're a poor judge of character. I take my bond to you as my brother-in-arms far more seriously now than I did when we fought in the war against Iom. But you refuse the suggestion, so let us let it drop. Simply promise me you'll keep it under consideration."

"I will."

"Yer a smooth talker, ya know that, Eric?" Jaha put in. "I'm sure you mean what you say, but -"

"Then leave it be," Eric said sharply.

"Yeah... That's the farm over there anyway, isn't it?"

"Why, did you just spot it now?"

"Hey, not all of us are as tall as you!"

"Sssh," Deanna murmured. "If Dust is here, our only real chance is to sneak up to him while he's napping. We'll also have to take care not to be spotted by the owners." He answered his friends' questioning looks, "I couldn't chance letting them know we're coming, or Dust might have found out and moved. I didn't even tell Natasha what we're up to. Although... mainly because I didn't want her to get too excited."

Eric nodded. "Better for it to be a pleasant surprise in the unlikely event that we do bring him back."

They approached the barn. Deanna directed Eric and Jaha to the main entrance, while he and Luke, after discarding their boots, climbed up to the opening on the upper floor. Deanna was a little concerned that their skills might have atrophied - his own, especially, since the others had at least the training grounds of Castle Cypress. But his fingers, his lungs, and the balls of his feet all remembered the knack of climbing, breathing, and walking in stealthy silence. Luke still showed his monk's training, moving up the wall as quietly and as easily as a shadow.

Up above was a bed of hay and some slumbering livestock. Deanna stepped into it softly, his ears alert for any sound from his bare feet pressing into the cushioning fibers. Enough light streamed in from the opening that he could see, and there was no sign of Dust. He began gliding between the livestock, looking to see if Dust were resting among them.

"Wh-whooooaaaaaa!" Luke cried out. Deanna whirled around to see him tripping over a lump of hay. The monk grinned sheepishly. "Sorry... Wasn't looking where I was -"

The lump surged up from beneath Luke, knocking him onto his back, and leapt down to the ground level. "Eric! Jaha!" Deanna shouted.

The fleeing figure was already at the barn's entrance, but he still stood no chance of outrunning a centaur. Eric caught up to him barely 500 meters outside the barn and grabbed hold of his collar. The grip jerked him to a halt, but he reacted by delivering a blow to Eric's forearm that made his fingers open their grasp.

Eric reached with his other arm and caught hold of his quarry's wrist, but he slipped out of the hold, flung a handful of dirt into the nobleman's eyes, and bolted away again - only to crash to the ground as Jaha, having caught up with them, leaped forward and flung his arms around both of the man's legs.

It took Dust (Deanna was close enough now to feel certain it was him) only two seconds to slither out of Jaha's grip, but Deanna was at hand. He slammed a hand down on Dust's back to keep him from getting to his feet, and when he rolled out from under it, dove upon him, pinning his wrists to the ground and squatting on his waist. Dust struggled to free himself, but Deanna's training in how to keep an opponent pinned had been retained as well as his training in climbing sheer surfaces.

"Stop it, Dust. We're not going to hurt you!"

His captive relaxed, but only with obvious effort. "Why have you pursued and humiliated me like this?" he demanded.

"You have only yourself to blame for the humiliation," Eric said, wiping the last of the dirt from his eyes. "Deanna only wanted to talk. Had you not run, there would have been no need to chase and subdue you."

"I maintain secrecy and solitude for a reason. I cannot afford to be dallying in conversation with those it is my duty to protect."

"Gee, that's funny," Luke smirked. "The rest of do it all the time, and we seem to have gotten along just fine."

"Fool. If not for me, you would have died ten years ago."

"That danger _ended_ ten years ago, Dust!" Deanna said. "Gillian rules now, not Warderer. You don't need to hide anymore! ...We don't _want_ you to hide. Natasha... and me... we want you to... to... to at least say 'hello' to us every now and then! You have no reason... to treat us like enemies!"

Dust chuckled. "Treat you like enemies? I've served as your protector numerous times, Master Deanna... as is my duty."

"You're lying! After Hindel died, you could have served Iom any way you wanted! You protect us out of love for Hindel, not duty!"

There was a silence, though Dust's expression did not not seem to change at all. "Seem to", because as ever, the black fabric he wore concealed nearly all of his face. Deanna felt the urge to remove it, to finally get a real look at the man.

Perhaps sensing this, Dust twitched and said with a grave solemnity, "Release me. I swear I will not flee from you, but I implore you, allow me my freedom."

Deanna knew Dust well enough to know he would not lie to him - in fact, as he thought about it, it struck him that Dust never seemed to lie at all, even to his enemies. With only nominal hesitation, he got off. Dust leapt to his feet like a spring that had just popped free and retreated a step before brushing himself off.

"I suspect, Master Deanna, it will cool your interest in me if I tell you of my past."

Deanna blinked. "...Just like that? Why didn't you tell us years ago?"

"I felt it was not your business." His glance went to Eric, Luke, and Jaha. "However, I still do not think it safe for your friends from Cypress to know this."

"They're my friends. Where they come from... doesn't matter."

"Darn straight, bud," Jaha added, folding his arms. Eric and Luke said nothing, but stood similarly resolute.

Dust watched them, eyes never blinking. "Very well. If they use this information against me, Master Deanna, it is on your head." He left a pause for that warning, and then commenced, "General Hindel trusted me with a handful of tales of your childhood, so I know that you have few fond memories of your parents. I assure you, your memories are nonetheless a significant improvement over mine. My mother was weak and foolish, completely unable to cope with a life of poverty after most of our household's money was stolen. My father was utterly soulless... not merely incapable of loving anyone, but with no desire to do so. He did at least keep food at our table for a time, but he eventually fell prey to wanton spending and debt.

"I was the eldest of three children. My father elected to sacrifice us all to Iom in exchange for wealth. It was a sacrifice by fire." Deanna flinched in vicarious pain, but Dust spoke on with complete detachment. "My mother found out what he was doing and pulled us out of the fire, but my siblings were already dead. They were infants, and could not last long against the flames. My own survival was fairly impressive, and I was badly burned. The priest in charge of the temple declared that I must have been saved by Iom's protection, and -"

"But," Deanna protested, "...you mean your father... did that in a temple of Iom? Wasn't it against the law, even back then, for children to be... sacrificed... without the consent of both parents?"

"My father simply told them our mother was dead, and they let him through. I think the priests were too happy with human sacrifices to Iom to bother enforcing such laws carefully." He shifted his shoulders. "The priest took the circumstances as a sign that I should be raised for a life of service to Iom, and offered my parents a considerable amount of money to take me off their hands. My father was glad to accept; I think he saw the money as Iom's reward for the sacrifice of my two siblings."

Dust paused to favor Deanna with a direct stare. "Master Deanna, I know you well enough to know what your immediate reaction to my story must be. But I do not seek your pity. You yourself have already suffered worse than I have, simply because of who you are. You loved your father and brother with all your heart; my feelings for my father and infant siblings were not nearly so advanced. I am telling you this story only to explain why, at that time in my life, I saw no value in anything. My father was despicable, my mother weak, my siblings dead, and my god, a creature who inspires men to commit murder out of a base desire for power and wealth. Love for my country was something I was still too young to comprehend.

"I was examined, and judged well-suited to the life of an assassin. With nothing of value in my life, I devoted myself to my training with a quiet, unrelenting focus. My teachers told me I advanced quickly. By the time I was 19 years old, I was ready to be given assignments. And for all that, I never worked as an assassin." He chuckled for a moment, then managed to resume, "I was sent to your brother for my first assignment. He told me that he suspected General Barbara had sent someone to kill him, and wanted me to deal with it.

"Naturally, I declined. I told him I was trained to kill, not to defend. I pointed out that whoever was under Barbara's orders was certain to be more experienced than I. He just said..." His eyes closed, as in fond remembrance. "He said that he did not see me as a killer, and that he hoped I would protect him as I would have protected my brother and sister.

"Understand, Master Deanna, that I had been in training to be an assassin for three quarters of my life, and I was not prone to dwelling on the past in that time. This reminder of that past angered me. I almost wanted to kill General Hindel.

"But as he spoke, I realized he had not investigated my history in order to humiliate or blackmail me, but because he was looking for a man he could trust. For some reason, what he learned about my past convinced him he could trust _me_, more than anyone else qualified for the job, at least. It must have been in part a choice of desperation; Hindel was a young general, without an established set of enforcers to rely on. But even this level of trust moved me enough that I wanted to live up to it. I agreed to protect him.

"I succeeded in stopping Barbara's assassin, but he committed suicide to avoid interrogation. Though I had failed to obtain evidence of Barbara's treachery, General Hindel thanked me for my work. My assignment was over, and yet, in serving as Hindel's guardian, I had observed the sort of man he was: the way he treated his men, how he dealt with dissent, his courtship methods, and his dealings with his equals. He avoided his feeble brother during this time - he did not trust me that far yet - but I had seen enough. Enough to find value in General Hindel where I had found none elsewhere.

"I requested that I be allowed to enter into General Hindel's service. Both my masters and Hindel himself gave their consent." He paused. "I could give you a full account of my years in his service, but I think I have said enough to make you understand why I chose to call myself 'Dust' following your brother's death."

Deanna swallowed. "...I'm sorry."

"I know you blame yourself for his death. I am not fool enough to try to convince you otherwise, but know that I do not see it that way. Had he not done everything in his power to protect you, he would not have been Hindel. We both did everything we could have done to save him; had I not watched over you, you would not have survived to defeat Warderer. Even if it were otherwise, I would have been wrong to disobey his orders."

"I... thank you." His gratitude was sincere, but then he frowned, realizing something was still missing. "But then... Why do you hide from us?"

"Have you not been listening? My life was given to service; it is not my place to accept the love of you and your lady, nor is it my desire. Your brother is the only person I ever cared for, and my devotion to your family is solely to ensure that what I see of him in you lives on." His tone was puzzled, not angry. "I would have thought you would be glad I have distanced myself from you. If I allowed myself to become involved, my effectiveness would be dulled, and your lady would not be as safe."

"Dust, I've let Natasha put herself in grave danger more than once. I do want her to be safe, but it's far more important for her to be happy. She can't live the life she deserves without some risk."

"And if I may intervene," Eric spoke up, "...it is not your place to reject an invitation from Sir Deanna and Lady Natasha. You may not be bound to them, but to refuse any contact with them is -"

"Ha, ha... So it's just a visit you want, is it?" Dust leaned against the barn. "Very.. very well. I do not relish the idea, but if it will please you, I will come for a visit sometime soon."

"It... it will please us very much." He stared at the guardian of his family. "You'll... really do it?"

"Yes. May I leave now?"

"Yes, just... Tell me your name."

Dust shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't reveal my true name. Not yet. ...Farewell." He disappeared into the barn.

* * *

Deanna and Natasha waved farewell to their friends from the door of their home. Though sad to see them go, Deanna was smiling.

"Too bad we don't have beds for them to stay the night," Natasha said.

"They... couldn't stay anyway. They've got business in the capital." They fell silent, and dropped their arms as their friends turned away. "Do you... wish you could back to Cypress with them?"

"What?" Natasha laughed.

"I know you miss being there. And you only came to Iom because I had to help the people here. Since the country's recovered now..."

"...there's no reason for us all to not move to Cypress?" she filled in for him, and kissed his cheek. "You're very sweet. But I know you'd miss it here, and so would the kids, and honestly... so would I. Cypress is my home, but Iom is my home now, too. Most of my friends are here." She leaned against him. "Speaking of whom... thanks for finding Dust."

He just nodded and, on impulse, turned his head and kissed her mouth.

"Eeeewwwwww! Kissing!" Amy's little voice cut in.

They broke their embrace, laughing, as Natasha ordered Amy back to bed.

END


End file.
